1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a process management system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for indexing tasks defining a process description to access document histories that record task evolution and document relationships.
2. Description of Related Art
Process management systems, which include workflow management systems, have become a widely deployed form of technology for supporting collaborative work. An important characteristic of process management systems is their ability to increase productivity by automating the flow of business processes. Productivity is increased by efficiently structuring process descriptions (i.e., routing paths) of documents from person to person or group to group so that information is provided to the right person at the right time. More specifically, the function of process management systems is to provide specific sets of information, such as documents, to a series of persons, groups, or other entities such as computers, in a given sequence so that the various persons, groups, or other entities can, for instance, approve, modify, or otherwise process the information according to a predefined process description or work process.
An example of a workflow management system is InConcert(trademark) (which is sold by InConcert Inc.). InConcert(trademark) allows organizations to model, execute, monitor, and dynamically control business processes that involve multiple human participants and multiple software systems. More specifically, InConcert(trademark) captures information about each process: its owner, task sequence, necessary documents, applications, and the names of users responsible for task execution. Also, InConcert(trademark) automatically prompts and tracks all tasks in the workflow process, actively locating the specific documents and software tools required for each step of a project and delivering them at the right time to those who need them. By automatically tracking all tasks and processes, InConcert(trademark) provides complete and timely status on those activities.
Process descriptions (i.e., process definitions) are used in process management systems to describe the flow of work and organizational responsibility in the performance of organizational processes (i.e., a process management system""s representation of the work process). That is, process descriptions are used to coordinate activities of different persons, groups, or other entities that are distributed in time and space so that they operate together more efficiently. Completing each task in the process description may require both knowledge and document intensive activities that are dependent on earlier completed tasks.
An implicit assumption behind the division of a process into a number of different tasks is that the accomplishment of these tasks is independent as long as the correct sequence is maintained. Assuming that the tasks defining a process description can be performed independently of each other leads to a decontextualization of activity. That is, decontextualization of activity causes individuals"" to lose their ability to manage the overall progress of work rather than the specifics of each individual task. In addition, decontextualization of activity leads to homogenization of the process execution (i.e., an assumption that the process is performed in just the same way every time). To solve these problems, tasks in the process description require that informed judgments be made about work carried out elsewhere in the process description. In other words, the work product (i.e., task documents) created by someone carrying out a task must be intelligible to those carrying out other tasks in the process description.
One means to make the work product intelligible is to record and reveal information about the activities surrounding the creation of the work product; that is, any ancillary documents used, materials consumed, people consulted, etc., in the course of carrying out the task. These elements contribute to the history of the working process, and so can help to make clear the actual activity involved in carrying out a task. Understanding the context in which a document is developed and used requires access to information about previous document-related activities. Accordingly, the history of a working process description provides those operating in a collaborative setting with the ability to view a document in the context that individuals formed about previous activities on the document.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a workflow system in which process description can be used as an index into the history of the creation of a task document. It would be further advantageous to provide a document management system that permits a user who is working on a particular task to view work product activity of other tasks from the vantage point of another point in the process description. Advantageously, such a workflow system presents completed work product of a particular task in an intelligible form to others either executing or reviewing completed tasks in the process description.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a method and apparatus therefor, for using process descriptions within a process management system, such as workflow, to structure and retrieve information about the ways in which documents were used in the context of particular activities within the process. The process management system uses the process descriptions to both manage ongoing tasks as well as historical information concerning pending tasks defining the process description. Advantageously, users of the process management system are provided with means for understanding the context in which the past tasks in the process description were carried out, thereby providing insight into the current task. In effect, each completed task is associated with a perspective that relates task activity to the current task being performed.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the process management system is adapted to specify a process description for automating workflow or the like. The process description is defined by a plurality of tasks that are interrelated by process dependencies. At least one of the plurality of tasks is completed in an order defined by the process dependencies. While completing each of the tasks, metadata that specifies resources referenced are recorded either manually or automatically. The resources that are recorded in the metadata provide context to aid in interpretation of the completed task. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the metadata of the tasks are indexed by accessing a task of a specified instance of the process description. In one embodiment, the resources are viewed together on a user interface at a process level, in which all existing instances of a process description are displayed. In an alternate embodiment, the resources of tasks are viewed together on a user interface at a task level, in which task documents prepared for each completed task of a single instance of the process description are displayed.